The Fairy Queen
by TitanPandora
Summary: Francis was deemed lonely forever. Nobody suited his likings, he always felt empty like the puzzle didn't fit. But when Francis gets whirled into a war with fairies and goblins out to get Antonio's garden he finds himself being drawn to queen, Arthur Kirkland [FruUk, Spamano, GerIta, PruHun, the whole shebang]


Francis Bonnefoy never believed in fanasty. No fables or fairy tales plauged his mind as he sat day dreaming in class. No trolls, mermaids, or fairies were in his books. He never believed in anything like that. Francis was sadly an only child. He born in the city of Paris and lived with both of his parents. Mrs. Bonnefoy read Francis romance novels such as a prince getting the princess and living happily ever after. Francis wanted a princess, no golbin or mermaid, it was child play. In his childhood he befriended only two boys. He could only tolerate these two boys. One was named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a Spanish dreamer. Antonio was always wrapped up in day dreams and dizty as ever. He loved listening and making up his own stories. And lasty Gilbert Beilschmidts, Gilbert was a German loud mouth. He loved to tell stories and add onto Antonio dizty fairy tales. The group of men would sometimes sit together on the floor and make up stories about Princes getting Princesses and romantic love stories. But they will soon be swept up in there own love stories. Antonio in high school partically stalked a freshman named Lovino and Gilbert was off swooning women after women. Francis had no problem with his friends' sexuallity. In other words he incouarged it. Antonio in his 3rd year of high school finally stopped stalking and ask the poor boy on the date. Lovino punched him in the face. Francis and Gilbert laughed for hours seeing Antonio with a sad pout and a piece of meat pressed to his eye. But Lovino came around and later in this story he and Antonio got married. Gilbert also got married to a women named Elizabeta Héderváry who was full of spunk.

Francis never chose a women or men who spiked his intrest. He was a large flirt, a hopeless romance to exact. He expected a male with spunk like Elizabeta and very stubborn like Lovino but also he had to be caring, full of hope and ready to help anyone who needed him. Francis was dubbed as unmarriable by the trio.

Francis was soon invited to stay at Antonio and Lovino's farm. The farm was huge, they grew tomatoes and many herbs, but mostly tomatoes. But the shinning diamond of the farm was a huge hedge maze that ran 60X60. Lovino grew it himself carefully trimming every hedge with care. The hedges were lined with many flowers, most of them roses.

_But the story starts here._

_No going back or walking away_

_The __**Fairy Tale **__doesn't start with a __**Once Opon A Time**_

_It starts with a plot and the ending is shall how I please_

_Happily ever after will be spoken as a sin..._

Francis sat at the coffee table looking out the window. Antonio's garden was in full bloom and it was rather beautiful. His house was boosted off the ground because floods were very common in the town that the small cottage was in. The only good thing about the flood was the fertile land. "Antonio, when are you harvesting?" Francis asked as Antonio walked in with Gilbert who was holding a beer can. "Very soon, mi amigo, just an another week and the delcious food will be picked." Antonio replied but sat down in a huff and frowned. "Whats wrong?" Gilbert asked poking Antonio's tan arm. "Something is eating Lovi and I's harvest. The food that has marks eaten in it rot and it may hurt are bussniess." Antonio explained frowning. "What do you mean the food rot?" Francis asked leaning in. "The huge bite marks have rot around them. I have no clue. Lovino said maybe a creature is eating are harvest but I have no clue what creature eats herbs and tomatoes." Antonio finished and Lovino passed through the room with an angry look.

"I just said Antonio, its probably a deer, stop with your silly mind." Lovino hissed and Elizabeta patted his arm as Antonio looked discouarged. "Its not my mind my love. Deers don't make food rot!" Antonio protested as Lovino looked at him with glaring eyes. He looked so stressed and Antonio dropped the subject as Lovino left the room. "Maybe me and Francis can find out what's going on your garden!" Gilbert offered as Francis looked up with happiness. "My friends if you did that I couldn't give you anything in return!" Antonio protested but Francis shushed Antonio with his index finger. "Were your friends. We don't need any pay." He smiled as Antonio jumped up and hugged Francis and chocked Gilbert with his arm. "You guys are the best!" He yelled jumping up and down as Francis yelped in pain and Gilbert let out chocked gasp. Lovino passed through again with a pissed off face and Elizabeta laughed. "And here is my stupid husband choking his friends." He stated as Antonio turned his head with a goofy smile.

"Lovi they offered to find the animal eating our food!" He chimed as Lovino looked rather shock. "Won't you guys be tired?" He asked as Francis and Gilbert let out 'psh' sounds together. "We'll just sleep in the afternoon and drink a ton of coffee!" Gilbert chimed as Elizabeta came over and stole his beer can. "That means no beer, it makes you tired." She scolded as Gilbert grumbled out swear words and she walked away with Gilbert following her. Antonio smiled and Lovino gave a strained smile back as they disappeared. Francis sat down in the chair looking out the window, his smile was now replace with a frown. "When will my love come. The one who knows my every flaw and every kink. When will my love come find me, I'm stuck up in a tree." Francis spoke in a dark tone as he sipped the tea and continued looking out the window. He shifted to his reflection which shone in the glass. He wasn't unattrative, he was good looking, yet his love won't come. "I'll come down if you find me, I'll come down quick. You'll catch me in your arms and we'll run off in the distant hand in hand. Who cares about looks or gender, your the one I'm searching for. The brain or strength doesn't matter, its the love who picked me for who I am." Francis sighed and hung his head.

...

Francis let out a loud groan as he settled down in the soft lawn chairs Lovino set out. Even though Lovino acted as if he cared no less he was still soft hearted and was very thankful for what they were doing so he gave them nice chairs to sit in. He and Gilbert had a flash light, snacks (Which were mostly just junk food like chips and candy), and the coffee machine in which they had the beans, cups, and the machine plugged into the wall. "You ready Fancy-Pants all nighter!" Gilbert yelled in his shrill voice scaring some birds who flew off. They sat there for a while, Gilbert was looking around, his head resting on his hand as he murmured about this garden being really shitty or something. Francis was sitting looking at his book when he something flew past his face. He looked shock thinking it was a bug but it sounded like a twinkle of a bell.

He looked around with a snort, it was already 1 AM so he must be losing himself. He looked over at Gilbert who was snoring loudly laying on the table. At least he had the book to entertain him so he wouldn't fall asleep. Then he heard the sound of leaves russling and he was up in a flash grabbing the flash light and turning off the one for the book, like those lamps that attach to the pages. He left the safety of the cold patio and stepped into the garden. He heard birds calling loudly as they flew around early in the morning. He scanned the garden sighing loudly as he landed on a half eaten tomato. He bent down and to his surpise it was slowly, like magic, rotting. Francis looked around and too the large hedge. He went up to it and tried to open the large wooden door but a large lock was on it.

He remembered asking Lovino about the door on it and Lovino just looked uncertain to he answered with 'because it looked cool.' Francis sighed going into the house and trying to think like Lovino. Were would Lovino hide a key. Then it hit him. He ran down to the basement opening the soap cabinet and reaching into the back. Lovino always complained about Antonio doing no laundry and so if he never did landuary Antonio would never look in the soap cabinet. He almost screamed when he felt a very large key in the back of the wood cabinet. He pulled it out looking at the large key. It was the size of his palm and at the top of the key was an ingrave desgin of a fairy. It was odd, Lovino never believed in fairy tales, but maybe he did in secret. He quietly made his way up the stairs but stopped when he saw Gilbert and he shooved the key in his pocket.

"What the hell dude. I go to sleep and you leave me!" He yelled-whispered so he wouldn't wake anyone up. "For your information I was pissing!" Francis lied as Gilbert's looks soften. "Just go to bed, you look like death." Francis murmured pushing Gilbert away and opening up the door holding the flashlight. "Dude, I said we'll do this together!" Gilbert hissed and Francis rolled his eyes. "Stop being stubborn, go to bed and wake up a little more refreshed, I'll be fine!" He scolded but he swore to God he heared someone whisper 'your not safe' in his ear. Francis spun his head around looking around as Gilbert sighed. "Fine, just don't go crazy." Gilbert warned trudging upstairs as Francis sighed in relif holding up the key. The desgin now in the light was a male fairy in the slight bent over postion. He was holding a key that had a small white flower on it and he noticed the male had the same desgin on the crown that was perched on his head.

Francis made his way over to the gate really slowly swearing he was hearing voices. They sounded like 'open the gate and be safe' and 'Francis don't be afraid'. What scared Francis the most is that they weren't his voice. They sounded high pitch and like bells. Francis stuck the key into the slot almost sighing in relif when it fit. He slowly turned the key and the large lock on the door unlocked. He pushed the door open with a loud grunt. It felt like it was never opened in his life. He walked into the hedges looking around at the blooming roses. He looked around and almost gasped when he saw lights pass his face. One was a bright green and the other was a sweet light blue. He felt the lights circling him over and over again until he felt like glitter touching his skin.

Then he was shrinking. Francis couldn't scream, he was in to much shock to say. The blue and green light turned to many lights that circled him around and around laying the different color dust until he was nothing on the floor. He felt something pushing out of his back. It wasn't painful but it felt weird having objects coming out of your back. Francis stayed there for a couple minutes in a ball. He felt so small and so weak. He lifted his head almost screaming his head off when a boy his age (Which was 28) with wheat colored hair which was choppy and all over the place. His eyes were like emeralds, full of life and death. His clothing was made out of leaves with a white rose in the middle of his chest. A crown made out of white roses was around his head and the man approched carefully putting his hand on his hip. Next to him was a boy with sunny blonde hair and bright blue clothing. Instead of having a white flower crown he had on a crown of dead roses. His clothing were dying leaves, brown and black.

"Stand up!" The white flower crown man yelled. He spreaded out. Wings. Freaking wings! They were like roses, a beautiful white. The man wearing all dead objects had brown wings that looked chipped but strong. Francis scrambled up almost falling over the new weight on his back. He let out, finally, an ear piercing screetch as he saw dark crimson red wings and his clothing were fall colored leaves. "Were am I! And why am I wearing no underpants?!" Francis screamed looking down at the leaf toga and the dying roses man shushed him harshly. "Your going to wake up the toots." He growled and Francis stopped. "The toots?" Francis asked his eyebrows knitting together as the white rose man stepped forward. "My name is King Arthur and that is my head knight Alfred. We needed are true king to return." Arthur bowed as Francis stepped back. "What do you mean true king! You're the true king!" He scolded the fairy and Arthur chuckled. "I am midly the queen. You are the true King here to bring Hetalia back into the high rule of the garden of imagination." Arthur spoke in a regale tone and Francis looked deeply at the beautiful man.

"I am no King. My name is Francis-" "Bonnefoy. We have learned allot about you King Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur finished for him quickly and stared directly into his eyes like a courious cat. "What about my friends!?" Francis yelled as Arthur held up the key Francis used to open the gate. "Lovino will come. Feliciano will send out signals out for him to come and your friends will join the battle at the head of the rose table." Arthur replied back throwing the key over the hedge it grew in size and Francis looked happy. "If I go over the fence will I become normal?" He asked. Maybe he could run away and never come back. "The key would of turned you back to normal. So no the key is gone, dude." Alfred replied leaning on the side of the hedge. Francis gulped loudly.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_Dear Past._

_Stop Tapping On My Shoulder_

_I Wish Not To Look Back At You..._

_..._

**Writer Talking- Omg done. I hope this is good and I want you to read and review because then you get a cookie and I am super happy X3. The quote at the front was me just rambling so like blah. And the last one is a real quote, I looked it up! **

**So As I said Read and Review, get a cookie and a happy writer!**


End file.
